Outcast
by Kesshite
Summary: Son of Alloran. Raised by "wolves" the son of alloran has to face many challanges, including interacting with his own people.Outcasted and abandoned, unable to relate to anyone in his own species. Can Aximili offer companionship,and even love? Slash


I don't own nothing.

Those little triangle thingys don't work, I see. If you see some setences out that don't have any marks by them...well, you know why/

WE!

The beginning is very sappy.

OOoOOO the sap!

This will be written in three views.  
Aximili's, Bor'ij's, and third person view.

I remember a long time ago, when I was still very young. I had wanted to know if I'd grow up, and be as happy as my parents are, together.  
My mother told me, You'll find someone, someone just for you, that will make you happy forever. Of course, being so young, I wanted to know more, I plagued my mother with questions. But she couldn't answer them; I guess I was too young to understand that my parents didn't know everything.  
Determined to find out what kind of mate I'd have, I set out to find my tree.  
I probably shouldn't have, some things aren't just meant to be known.  
But I got my answer. Somebody who'd love me forever, some who's brave, someone who's strong. Some one that will always lift my spirits.  
It sounded good. Something ideal. Until I was told that that someone would be another male. Something I've never even heard of before.  
It scared me. Why was I to be the outcast? Why did I have to be the disappointment, while my brother, a great war hero?  
I told myself, never. I was in charge of my future, right? I decided things for me..

Bor'ij's point of view  
I remember a long time ago, when I was still just a little child. I could just barely remember my father. And I was alone. I had no friends. My mother was gone. It's a bit unfair of me to say that, she wasn't dead, she was still alive. If being alive meant something. My older brother left us, determined to escape our family, I guess. So yes, I was alone, devoid of my own kind, but I stopped caring about that a long time ago. I was in the woods, playing with the local letions.(I guess they were the ones that actually raised me, explains why I turned out so odd) My only company, I submerged myself in their culture, and was even able to make friends with the "wild" ones. Because really, they all knew each other anyway.  
I came across another andalite, the same age as me. It startled me a bit. I didn't know if I should go up to him and say hello, or run away. People didn't like me much, for whatever reason. So I stared at him, and he stared at me back. Then I decided that staring at someone wasn't a great way to get them to like me. I timidly said hello to him, he seemed a bit upset about something. I invited him to play with me. He gave one more scornful look at the tree, and then accepted my invitation.  
I'll never forget it.

/Mother/Aximili whined, as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp.  
/Aximili, I'm just trying to help, don't you want to look nice for you're first day of higher education/She said, as she firmly grabbed a hold of his arm, and briskly brushed down his fur.  
/I'm fine/he said huffily./ tell her I'm fine father/ He looked over pleadingly at him. He chuckled to himself, amused. /Let him be, Forlay. You'll just have to get over the fact that your youngest is growing up./  
/Never/ She said firmly. Clutching her son tighter. /He'll never grow up, he's my baby forever./ Aximili groaned, and struggled to free himself of his mother's grasp./ I'm not a baby, he objected./  
/You'd better let him go, dear, before he's late for his first day./ He reminded his wife.  
/Oh/She exclaimed/ just let me fix a few more things/ she said brushing the fur on Aximili's face./ Alright, I'm finished, hurry up now./  
Aximili immediately bolted from his mother's grasp. Saying his farewells with only a backward glance, flicking his tail up and happy to be free.  
As soon as he was sure he was out of his parent's view he quickly smoothed the fur his mother had insisted on brushing to it's natural state. He hated when people messed with the fur on his face

Ax's POV  
Truth be told, I had forgotten about him. And about what the tree had said.  
It was somewhere in the back of my mind. I didn't think I'd ever see him again anyway. I'm beginning to suspect I'm not all that bright.

Bor'ij pov  
So, it was time for me to take a step up in the education system.  
I was no longer a young child, I was actually on the large side. I think I intimidated some people. Which is good, I could use that to my advantage. My letions taught me all about advantages, and how to use them. People still avoided my like a pestilence. Something I had learned about the letions, they are highly intelligent and capable beings. They have outstanding reasoning skills, and great philosophies. I have learned things about my own people. We're idiots. It's still beyond me how we could have over looked the fact that our letions, creatures that we keep as "pets" can outsmart and manipulate us, with great ease. Now that I know this, I notice many a letions snickering behind other andalite's backs (which is a great feat, considering we have four eyes) I notice the knowing glances they give each other when an andalite says something particularly stupid.  
I strive to better myself. My communication skills with my own kind are..limited. I guess I'm just not used to the stuffy formality that our culture seems to breed.

Well, ANYWAY, like I said. It was time to take a step towards higher education. Yeah...right. I've been tutored by the letions ever since I could remember, and have always been way ahead of my class, and even teachers. But they insist I go, they say I have to learn how to "interact" with people. Blah.  
So, I trudged myself to school. Expecting to be, once again, subjected to the ostrasization of my peers. Then I stopped short when I saw a fellow andalite cantering in the same direction as me. I remembered instantly.

Ax POV  
I had finally freed myself from my mother's overprotective grasp and was making my way to the first day of a new school. As I was enjoying a light run over the grass, I spotted another andalite that looked somewhat..less enthusiastic about going to school. He spotted me at the same time and froze. Then looked at me as if he were remembering something, then he sprung forward, his tail held high and lightly curved inward. He seemed to have forgotten his miseries. He moved fast and was right in front of me before I really even realized it, he stopped abruptly, causing me to back up some. He was kind of making me a bit nervous..  
Andalites weren't supposed to be so rambunctious.

Bor'ij

I think I scared him. I laugh to think of it. I usually don't think, that's my biggest problem. Maji (the dominate female in the group of letions that live on my property) tells me that's my greatest attribute. I strongly suspect she only says that so I'll make a bigger ass of myself..  
I can already tell he doesn't remember me, he's looking at me with wide eyed suspicion.  
It's too late, he's stuck with me now.

Aximili watched apprehensively as the somewhat larger andalite came galloping towards him at full speed. Seemingly delighted at seeing him. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Did he recognized him as Elfangor's little brother, or was it just some nut job? The andalite stopped abruptly in front of him.

/Hello/He said cheerfully. He pointed to himself/remember me/ When he saw the expression on Aximili's face that he clearly did NOT remember him, Bor'ij explained a bit more.  
/Well, yeah, it was a long time ago, we were in the woods, and you were talking with your tree/ He trailed off as he saw his "friend" trying to remember. Then his face suddenly brightened as it dawned on him.  
/Oh, yes...um Bor'ij-/>,he paused. That's all he really remembered.

/Bor'ij-Enkou-Ezzrath/ he finished for him.  
/Oh, yes, thank you/ Aximili smiled at him/ it's been a long time since I've seen you though./  
Bor'ij pawed the ground, whether of uncomfort or embarrassment/I live on the opposite side of that forest, he explained, I really wasn't supposed to..be there./

He tilted his head in embarrassment. /But it looks like we'll be attending the same education facility/ he said, already brightening up. /At least I'll know one friendly face./  
Aximili laughed/Yes, you didn't look too excited about while walking there..if you could call that miserable trudging, "walking"/

/Well, now you can trudge with me/He said happily, linking Aximili's arm with his own.

Bor'ij's POV  
Oh crap. I did it again. I can't seem to get it in my head that the andalite species prefer NOT to be manhandled. But it was too late now, if I suddenly yanked my arm back, to it's right and proper place, it would be even MORE weird.  
WHY AM I SUCH A FREAK?

Ax POV  
It kind of took me by surprise. I don't think another andalite has gotten so..familiar with me before. But it didn't feel out of the ordinary. Seemed to fit in just fine with his personality.

Bor'ij  
Oh good, he's not freaking out on me.  
Heh heh, he has a kind of cute curious look in his eyes.  
Note to self, definite way to lose only friend: start thinking about his cute curiosity filled eyes..

/So.. /Bor'ij started, as they started walking arm in arm to their new school/What were you and your tree talking about anyway/  
Aximili stopped, forcing Bor'ij to stop as well/Hmm, he furrowed his brow and looked up searching for that memory/I was...oh, I remember! I was asking what my mate would be like..and- /he stopped. His green eyes suddenly widened and he glanced down at their intertwined arms, and suddenly let go, taking a few steps away.

/I..um..don't remember /He finished, his eyes looking in directly the opposite direction of Bor'ij.

Bor'ij POV  
FUCK. A word I learned from the letions. What the hell did I do now?  
I shouldn't have asked..I shouldn't have pried..Why the hell was I so stupid!

Ax POV  
Maybe I over reacted a bit. I instantly regretted what I did. Waves of guilt racked my body as I saw Bor'ij's exuberant nature just fall away. I did that. I took away his happiness..my fault.

/I'm sorry/ They both blurted out at once. Then blinked in surprise.  
/What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong..it was me/ said Aximili almost accusingly.  
/Oh..Sorry/Bor'ij said again with a cute and honest face.  
Aximili burst out laughing,he couldn't help himself,and grabbed his arm again, We're going to be late you know. He said, continuing his stride.


End file.
